Sola and Lune: Best Friends Who Became More
by Blacksmith Knight
Summary: Sola (Female) and Lune (Male) are two Meowstic that have always been best friends. But lately, new feelings begin to surface and when Lune gets hurt, will Sola admits she loves him or go insane?


Ok, here's the deal. I like Meowstic, especially the female version, because it's cute, and can make your day hell if you piss it off, so I decided to write this. I also believe that Pokémon deserve love. I named the female Meowstic Sola, because she's white, so I thought of the sun, and the male Meowstic Lune, because he's blue, so I thought of the moon. There will be a little kissing, because Meowstic is humanoid and licking just sounds gross, so yeah. And this is love, so it makes sense kissing would be in this. Because Meowstic is part cat, there will only be licking if they have bleeding wounds, just so you know. I wanted to say this because I just wanted to explain. This might be 2-3 chapters, idk. So here is the first chapter of the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Two Meowstic walked together down a dirt path, surrounded by trees. They were best friends, so they decided to spend the whole day together. It was nearing dark, so the two Meowstic were heading home. The female Meowstic, known as Sola, was happy to be best friends with Lune, the male Meowstic, but things were changing, and Sola became attracted to Lune, but never admitted it, because she was too afraid of what Lune would think, or say. Lune looked at her and broke the silence.

"Sola, are you ok? You seem… distant," Lune said.

"Huh? Oh… I'm fine, just not very talkative right now. I just wanna go home," Sola replied.

"Ok. Well, we should stop and eat something. We gotta keep our strength up," Lune said.

"Sure. That's a good idea. I was getting hungry anyway," Sola said.

The two stopped and took a break, eating what was left of a Magikarp they were able to catch earlier that day. They split the rest in half, allowing both to get an equal share. They were both hungry, so they enjoyed their dinner, because it would fill them up for a while. They were sitting next to each other, so they kept a conversation going while they were eating.

"Really? You were able to fend off a Pangoro?" Sola asked.

"Yep. I was able to protect my family, because they mean so much to me," Lune replied.

" I wish I was there. That would've been so cool to watch!" Sola said. Hearing all these stories about Lune's bravery made Sola fall for him even more. Sola cursed herself for being so afraid. She wanted to be with him more than ever, and she realized she should tell Lune soon, or he might find another mate and she would lose him forever. Sola decided that she would tell Lune tomorrow, because now was DEFINITLY not the right time, seeing see was really nervous. The two stopped talking and rested in the silence. Lune put his paw down and the ground, and right at that moment, Sola put her paw and the ground. They were sitting next to each other, so they ended up holding paws, and the two realized this, and blushed heavily.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't m-mean to do that," Sola said.

"I-It's okay. It w-was an accident. It's okay, really," Lune said.

After that incident, they finished their food, and cleaned up. The two began walking again, but in a complete, awkward silence. They started up a conversation, but a minute into it, they heard a rustling in bushes near them.

"What was that?" Sola asked.

"I don't know, but put your guard up. We're not alone here," Lune said. They both put their guard up and surveyed the away while walking. They looked around but didn't see anything. But right then, a mysterious Pokémon jumped out and attacked them. It was able to get a scratch on Lune, and Lune fell to the ground, because the scratch did immense damage. Seeing this, Sola got angry.

"Hey! Don't you hurt him!" Sola shouted. The Pokémon went straight for Sola, but she was able to use a psychic blast and scare the Pokémon away. Sola went to go check on Lune, and was surprised in an instant at what she saw. The scratch, although minor, was able to poison him. Sola licked at the scratch to get it to stop bleeding. One of her ears was close to his chest, but didn't hear anything. Sola put her ear closer to Lune's chest, and gasped once she didn't hear anything.

"Oh no! Please don't let it be!" Sola said. She started crying and put her head on Lune's chest, putting her arms around him. Lune, on the other hand, was just waking up. He wasn't dead at all, but Sola didn't know that.

"Ughh…" Lune moaned. Sola heard Lune's moan and looked at his face. She was happy he was alive, and buried her face in his chest and cried even more.

"You're alive! I'm so happy I didn't lose you!" Sola cried, tears streaming down her face. Lune blushed a bit, and wondered what happened.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Lune asked.

"I thought you were dead after what happened! I don't know what I would do without you! I love you, Lune!" Sola said. Lune blushed heavily; sure he loved her too, and wanted to be with her, but didn't know Sola would act like this if he was gone. Lune wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back with his paw.

"It's okay Sola, It's okay," Lune said.

"No, it's not ok!" Sola screamed. "I thought I lost you! If I did, I would've gone insane! You don't know how much you mean to me, or how much I love you!" Sola cried even harder while still keeping her head buried in Lune's chest.

"Sola," Lune said in a stern tone. Sola looked up at Lune, tears still streaming down her face.

"I've always loved you, and I don't know what I wou- oh," Sola started but was interrupted when Lune kissed her. Sola was in shock; she's always wanted this but never thought it would happen. She was surprised at Lune's action. After a couple seconds, Sola was able to relax, and welcomed the kissed. A couple minutes passed, and finally they broke apart. Sola looked up and just stared into Lune's emerald green eyes.

"I love you, Sola, and I would never leave you alone like this," Lune said. Sola leaned in and kissed him again, and soon after they broke apart, and Sola helped Lune up. Lune placed his left arm around Sola, while he held Sola's left paw in his right. Sola was content as they walked home, paw in paw, as the first part of their love had just ended, and the second part was just beginning.

So that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it. No flames please. Those who do, I will have dead. Yeah, I'm looking at YOU Gen 1 fanboys.


End file.
